Smoshtastic Adventure
by Major144
Summary: An evil villain from Smosh's past comes back for revenge. Ian and Anthony must go on a crazy adventure to save their YouTube channel and the world!
1. Chapter 1 Shadowy Schemer

Smoshtastic Adventure  
>Chapter 1 Shadowy Schemer<br>By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

In a dark room filled with computer monitors an elf named Ethan Twinkle sat in a chair. On the monitors were several images of a house. On one monitor their was an image of two guys eating tacos. The guys names were Ian and Anthony.

Ian had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin. He also had a beard that was a darker shade of brown.

Anthony had brown-colored eyes, a slightly tan face, and short dark brown hair with bangs.

Ian and Anthony were some of the biggest stars on YouTube. They ran a channel called Smosh. They were also the biggest pain in Ethan's neck.

In 2008 the duo had prevented Ethan from requiring a powerful mystical Easy Button that would grant any wish. Ian had used the Easy Button on Ethan by saying he wished everybody in the world had a bonner. Ethan had covered the groin area of his pants and retreated. It was a very embarrassing defeat.

To make matters worse Ian and Anthony had taken the Easy Button home with them and had had completely forgot out it. Now it was just sitting there collecting dust. Ethan was afraid to go get thinking it would lead to another embarrassing defeat. So for the past few years he had been plotting his revenge. He wanted to make Ian and Anthony's life a living hell!

"Once I put my plan into action those two will regret the day they ever gave me a embarrassing bonner and took the Easy Button away from me!" Declared Ethan.

He moved his face close towards the images of Ian and Anthony.

"Your going to wish I killed you two all those years ago." He said as he burst out laughing.

Oh revenge was going to be sweet with extra sugar on top!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Robot Rampage

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 2 Robot Rampage

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ian was checking the mail, when he walked into the house. He got hungry so he went to the fridge for some Hot Pocket Pizzas . He opened the fridge and saw none.

"What the freak! I like bought a ton of them yesterday!" Shouted Ian.

It was then his nose caught the scent of the delicious Hot Pocket Pizzas coming from the living room. He went into the living room and saw that the place looked like a pigsty. There were dirty plates, empty soda cans, candy, and chip wrappers. In the center of the room were the two culprits.

They were Ian's French cousin Pierre and Anthony's man child cousin Jerry.

Pierre looked and talked like Hulk Hogan. Jerry had long hair and a beard.

Pierre was looking at a gay porn magazine, while Jerry was playing Call of Duty online, between the two of them was a plate with some pizza sauce on it.

"Yeah take that you loser noob!" Shouted Jerry as he mowed down some players on the screen.

"Guys seriously you ate all the Hot Pocket Pizzas?! Those were for everybody!" Complained Ian.

"Shut up chess fart I'm in the zone! Besides everything in the fridge is free game." Said Jerry as he furiously pressed the buttons on the game controls.

"He's got you there brother." Said Pierre.

"Yeah!" Shouted Jerry as he and Pierre fist bumped.

Ian just threw his hands in the air and stormed off. He went into the kitchen to find something else to eat. He looked through the entire kitchen and couldn't find anything. Anthony walked into the kitchen.

"What up?" He asked.

"Our lame-o cousins pretty much ate everything in the kitchen!" Complained Ian.

"Seriously? Looks like we have to go grocery shopping." Said Anthony as he grabbed his car keys.

The two of them walked out to their car and drove off. Neither of them noticed a white van parked across the street.

The van's back doors opened and Ethan and two man wearing ski mask jumped out. They made their way to the garage. They went to the side door. Ethan picked the lock and they entered. They looked around the garage until they saw something.

"There they are." Said Ethan with a wicked smile.

On one side of the garage were two robots. One was called Beeiotch the other was called Bot Best Friend.

Beeiotch looked like a beautiful woman wearing a dress.

Bot Best Friend looked like a bunch of silver cubes in the shape of a man with a dial on his chest.

The two robots were off and charging their batteries. Ethan walked up to them and pulled a couple of weird antenna like devices from his pocket and put them on the robots. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. The robots eyes flash red as they turned on.

"We await your orders." They said.

"Go and eliminate the two men in the living room." Ordered Ethan.

The two robots marched into the house.

Pierre stood up to stretch his legs. He walked down the hall and encountered the two robots.

"What up?" He asked.

Bot Best Friend flipped the dial on his chest to Sexy Mode and started singing in a romantic voice

He's a sexy bot, just looking for love.

Rub you down with a velvet glove.

He'll make you cry like a pretty dove.

Bot Best Friend.

"Come with us for some fun." Said Beeiotch.

A look of lust appeared in Pierre eyes as he licked his lips.

"I think I will." He said.

The robots lead Pierre into a nearby bedroom and closed the door. Pierre smiled ready for some crazy robot love. His smile disappeared as a knife appeared in Beeiotch's hand and Bot Best Friend's hand transformed into a chainsaw.

Pierre let out a girlish scream. He ran towards the door and flung it open. He started running down the hallway. Bot Best Friend morphed his other hand into a bunch of wires and shot it at Pierre's legs tangling them up. Pierre fell to the ground with a thud. The robots started reeling him back into the bedroom.

"Jerry help! A brother is in danger by some robots!" Screamed Pierre as he madly clawed at the carpet.

"Shut up you gay French douche nozzle! I'm fixing to take this fort!" Shouted Jerry from the living room completely oblivious to the terror in Pierre's voice.

Pierre was dragged into the bed room and the door closed.

"Aaaaa! No brother! Not the chainsaw! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Pierre.

"VVVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!" Screeched a chainsaw.

A few minutes latter the two robots stepped out covered in blood. They made their way to the living room.

"Hey Pierre what was all that scre-" Began Jerry, but then he saw the two blood splattered robots.

It took him a second to register what was going on. He leaped from couch, let out a girly scream, and dashed madly to the bathroom. He made it, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Yo man! No need to need to scream cause I'm owning your butt." Said a voice from the Xbox live headset.

"Todd! Dude I need you to call the cops! There are these freaky robots who want to kill me!" Shouted Jerry.

"Oh man your a riot dude!" Said Todd.

"I'm not joking!" Screamed Jerry.

Suddenly Beeiotch's arm smashed through the door, grabbed Jerry by the hair, and slammed him into the door! Jerry fell to the ground moaning. The arm grabbed the door knob and unlocked it.

Jerry looked up from the ground at the two robots. Bot Best Friend's eyes glowed red as he flipped the dial on his chest to Murderous Rampage Mode and started singing.

HE'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND EAT YOUR NOSE!

HE CAUSES DESTRUCTION WHEREVER HE GOES!

HE ONLY WANTS TO EAT YOUR SOUL!

BOT BEST FRIEND!

Bot Best Friend's eyes started glowing and two red bolts of energy formed in front of them.

"OH SHI-" Began Jerry, but he was disintegrated by a blast of laser fire!

Where Jerry once sat there was a pile of black ash.

Ethan and his henchmen walked in and surveyed the scene of carnage.

"We'll done my robotic henchmen." Said Ethan.

He looked at a nearby bookcase and saw the treasured item he desired. He grabbed the Easy Button. He smiled at the treasure evilly. At long last he had it. He turned to the two robots.

"Clean this place up and kill Ian and Anthony, when they get back here." He ordered.

"Yes sur." said the robots.

Ethan then put an antenna like device on the TV. He and his henchmen then left the house and drove off in their van.

Bot Best friend flipped his dial to House Cleaner Mode and began singing.

He'll clean the house and mow the lawn.

Scrub the toilet and wash your thong

Incriminating evidence will all be gone!

He's Bot Best Friend!

Soon the murder scene was all cleaned up. The robots waited for Anthony and Ian.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Smosh vs Robots

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 3 Smosh Vs Robots

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ian and Antony arrived home with some groceries. They walked into the house and noticed it was clean and smelled fresh. They saw no sign of their cousins. Antony heard a knock on the door and opened it. He saw his neighbor Stevie standing outside smiling and holding a plate of cookies. He wore a grey shirt and a spotted bow tie.

"What do you want Stevie?" Asked Anthony annoyed.

"Hey guys I heard some screaming here a little while ago. I thought someone was upset so I baked these cookies for you." Said Stevie.

"That was probably my cousin screaming at some guy on Xbox live. We've been out getting groceries." Said Anthony.

"Oh. Do you still want these cookies?" Asked Stevie.

"Heck yeah!" Said Anthony as he let Stevie into the house.

Stevie sat the cookies on the kitchen counter. Ian sat himself down on the couch.

"Time for some Walking Dead." He said as he turned the TV on.

Instead of seeing people fighting zombies he saw a creepy looking elf seating behind a desk grinning wickedly at him.

"What the freak! Antony there's some kind of demon on TV!" Shouted a freaked out Ian as he pushed the buttons on the remote trying to change the channel.

The image of the elf stayed on the screen. Anthony and Stevie walked into the living and saw the creepy image on the screen.

"Hello Smosh. It is I Ethan Twinkle." Said the elf.

"Who?" Asked Anthony.

"The guy who tried to kill you in the mountains way back in 2008." Said Ethan.

"Oh yeah now I remember. You were after that magical easy button. You never told us your name." Said Anthony.

"Twinkle is a stupid name!" Laughed Ian.

"Yeah!" Said Stevie as he joined in the laughter.

"Enough! I now have the button and I will destroy you all for the humiliation you put me through! I already had your cousins brutally murdered." Said Ethan.

"We'll thanks man those guys were freeloaders anyway." Said Ian.

"Your thanking me?! I just had members of your family murdered!" Said Ethan.

"Yeah, but we liked them less then Stevie over here." Said Anthony.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter you are both going to die at the hands of your friends!" Said Ethan as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Beeiotch and Bot Best Friend came stomping in with antenna devices on their heads. Their eyes glowing red.

"Kill Smosh!" They said.

Anthony, Ian, and Stevie starred horrified at the robots.

"Don't worry guys! I'll stop!" Shouted Stevie as he charged forward.

Beeiotch shot her fist up and punched Stevie in the face knocking him to the ground! Stevie laid on the ground groaning. The robots turned towards Ian and Anthony. The two friends looked at one another.

"I'll take on Beeiotch you can take on Bot Best Friend." Said Anthony.

"Ok." Said Ian.

Anthony faced Beeiotch and clapped his hands. A compartment in the wall opened up and a Street Fighters arcade machine popped out.

"You can kill me if you beat me in a game of Street Fighter." Said Anthony.

"I accept." Said Beeiotch.

The two of them stepped up to the machine and selected video game versions of themselves. Anthony's character charged forward and threw a punch at Beeiotch's character. Beeiotch blocked the punch and delivered a punch of her own to Anthony's face knocking him back. She charged forward with a kick Anthony ducks the kick with a crouch and repeatedly kicks Beeiotch in the crotch depleting her health bar. He then finished her off with Shoryuken uppercut. The Anthony character did a little victory dance.

In the real world Beeiotch bowed her head in defeat.

"I have been defeated." She said.

Anthony saw the antenna on her head. He reached out and yanked it off. The red eyes on the robot disappeared and it powered down.

"How you like me now?" Said Anthony.

Ethan just glared at him from the TV.

Ian faced off against Bot Best Friend. He ran to a nearby closet and came back with a Gatling gun. Bot Best Friend took a startled step back.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Shouted Ian as he pulled the trigger.

A bunch of foam darts flew out of the gun and harmless bounced off of the robot. The robot just looked at Ian.

"That went way better in my head." Said Ian as he dropped the gun.

Bot Best Friend marched towards Ian. Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out a banana and hit the robot in the face with it. The robot just starred at him.

"Who does that?" He asked.

"I do bitch!" Said Ian.

The robot grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Ian laid against the wall moaning.

"Man by brain needs some thinking food." He said as he started peeling the banana and eating it.

He threw the banana peel on the ground and the robot stepped on it and slipped. It fell on the ground and landed on it's back. Ian couldn't believe his dumb luck. He looked around for a weapon. His eyes landed on a bright red cinder block with the words Easy Step on it.

"Perfect!" He said as he picked it up.

He walked over to the robot.

"Suck this!" Shouted Ian as he dropped the cinder block onto the robots head.

The antenna and a part of the robots head got destroyed. It's eyes stopped glowing red and it power down.

Ian gave Anthony a thumbs up. Stevie groaned and staggered to his feet. He saw the defeated robots and cheered.

"Yeah we won!" He said.

"Enjoy your victory Smosh. I'll be back and I will destroy you!" Shouted Ethan as the TV turned off.

"Man what a jerk." Said Ian.

"Yeah." Said Anthony.

The two of them went into the kitchen for some cookies. Leaving Stevie in the living room. A serious look came across his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He pushed one five and put the phone to his mouth.

"Hey it's me. We got a big problem over here." He said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Boom Surprise

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 4 Boom Surprise

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ethan sat at his desk glaring at a blank computer screen. Just a few minutes ago Ian and Anthony had defeated the two mind controlled death robots. He pulled out a stress ball out of a desk drawn and squeezed it a couple of times. There was a knock at his door.

"It's Walter sir." Called a voice.

"Come in." Said Ethan.

A nerdy looking man in glasses walked into the office. Carrying a box.

"The Korean's special package came in." Said Walter.

This brightened Ethan's mood.

"Excellent!" He said as he took the package.

"Sir might I ask what your doing with a plutonium bomb?" Asked Walter.

"I was original going to sell to some terrorist, but I now have a better use for it. I will use it to destroy Smosh!" Said Ethan as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

He then pressed a button on his desk and summoned one of his henchmen. The henchmen came into the office.

"I want you to dress up as a postman and deliver this to Ian and Anthony." Said Ethan.

The henchmen took the box and walked out.

"Um excuse me sir, but couldn't you use the magical big red button to kill Smosh?" Asked Walter.

"I could, but that would be to easy. This way is way more fun and destructive." Said Ethan as he titled his head back and laughed.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" Asked Walter.

"Um get me a espresso." Said Ethan.

"Ok." Said Walter as he exited the office.

Ethan turned the computer monitor back on and watched Ian, Anthony, and Stevie in the kitchen eating some Hot Pockets.

"Cheers to no more freeloaders!" Cheered Ian.

"Yeah no more freeloaders looting our kitchen and hogging our tv!" Cheered Anthony.

"You guys seem to be happy your cousins were brutally murdered by a couple of murdering robots controlled by a psycho elf." Said Stevie.

"We never liked them anyway. They been freeloading here for four months." Said Ian.

"Yeah they were annoying as hell." Said Anthony.

"Shouldn't you be worried about that Ethan guy? He made a bunch of death threats at you guys." Said Stevie.

"Oh I ain't scared of no elf named Twinkle!" Laughed Ian.

"Me either." Said Anthony.

The doorbell rang. Anthony went to go get. He opened the door and saw a box with a note on it. He read it.

"Dear, Smosh

I am your biggest fan! You bring a smile to my face every day! Here is a present for! Wait about five minutes before you open it! You'll get a blast from it!

From,

E"

Anthony took the box inside the house failing to see a red pickup truck drive up to the curb and two man who looked like Richard Simmons step out welding Uzi machine guns. They were members of the Italian Mafia and they had come to collect a debt from Pierre for naked twister.

Anthony walked into the kitchen and showed Ian and Stevie the package and told them about the letter. He placed the box on the counter. A cold chill ran down Stevie's spine he didn't like the sound of the letter. He hopped that the people he had called earlier would send someone to get them to safety before trouble popped up.

"I think we should leave." Said Stevie.

"No way I want to see what the surprise is." Said Ian.

There was a loud banging on the door. Anthony went to go see who it was. He looked through the pep hole and saw the two Italian Mafia goons.

"Open it up! We're here for our money!" Shouted one of the goons.

"Yeah Pierre! Open it up or will come in after you!" Shouted the other goon.

"Pierre isn't living here anymore!" Shouted Anthony nervously.

"Hey your that racist from last time we were over here!" Shouted the first goon.

"Man we going to kill you right after we get our money from Pierre!" Shouted the second goon.

Anthony ran back to the kitchen.

"We have to get out of here! There are two crazy Italian guys wanting to kill us!" Shouted Anthony.

"Alright, but were taking the box with us." Said Ian as he reached for the box.

But before Ian could grab the box there was a blinding flash of light that blinded everyone! A figure stood before them. It was the Teleporting Fat Guy! He wore a white undershirt, blue shorts, and a power glove.

"Hey guys I'm here to save you." He said.

"Great timing." Said Anthony.

Ian, Anthony, and Stevie walked over to Teleporting Fat Guy and grabbed him.

"Away!" Shouted Teleporting Fat Guy.

In a flash of light they were gone!

In his office Ethan just starred at the computer monitor in confusion. The group was just simply gone.

"Where did they go he?" He asked.

Back at the house the Italian Mafia goons smashed through the door with their guns and entered the house. They looked around the house for their targets. They saw the box on the kitchen counter. They went over and opened it. They saw a plutonium bomb inside the box with a timer counting down to zero. The two goons stared in horror at the timer.

"This is so un-fabulous!" Shouted the first goon as the timer reached zero!

The house was destroyed by a huge explosion and a mushroom cloud rose up into the sky.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Good and Bad

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 5 Bad and Good

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Anthony, Ian, Stevie, and Teleporting Fat Guy appeared in a dark room with a single light.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Ian.

"Welcome Smosh. I see our agents managed to get you out of the house in time." Said a man with brown hair wearing a grey business suit and sunglasses.

Stevie and Teleporting Fat Guy saluted the man.

"Whoa! What is going on here?" Demanded Anthony.

"Yeah! Who the freak are you and where are we?" Asked Ian.

"My name is Peter Steel. I'm a member of People's Eliminating Nefariousness fifteen. Or P.E.N.15 for short. Your at our top secret headquarters." Said the man.

"Wait didn't you try to recruit me a while?" Asked Ian.

"Yes." Replied Peter.

"Man your the guys who gave me that stupid shirt!" Complained Ian.

"Yeah. That was a test to see how level headed you were in a embarrassing situation. You failed that by the way." Said Peter.

"Wait you still haven't told us what's going on." Said Anthony.

"Follow me to the briefing room. I'll explain everything there." Said Peter.

Everybody followed Petter out of the room.

Back at Ethan's evil headquarters he the evil elf was siping his espresso and looking at his computer monitor trying to figure where Ian and Anthony were. One monitor showed the destroyed remains of their house with the charred remains of the two Italian Mafia goons, but no sign of Ian and Anthony. Walter stood in a corner nervously waiting his master's orders.

"Walter it appears that we have lost our prey." Said Ethan as he turned to face Walter. "It is time to begin my plan to conquer the world. I'm sure Ian and Anthony will show up to try and stop me. Have you sent the messages out to our soon to be cohorts?" Asked the evil elf.

"Yes sir in fact one of them has just shown up." Said Walter.

At that moment a skinny man wearing a white undershirt, blue shorts, and a power glove walked into the room.

"I'm the Teleporting Skinny Dude! You can just call me Skinny Dude for short." Declared the man.

"Excellent! Now use your powers to summon all the people on this list." Said Ethan as he handed Skinny Dude a piece of paper.

"Can do." Said Skinny Dude as he typed some commands into his power glove.

On the moon five lights of energy shoot towards Earth. On Earth our beams of light shot towards the sky and headed towards Ethan's lair. One of them happened to be That Damn Neighbor, who had just stolen Benny's pet flamingo.

Ethan strolled into a large meeting room and looked at the assembled people. All these people either hated Smosh or had some kind of past disagreement with Smosh. On one side of the room there was Molester Moon, Rita, and her Animal Rangers Cow, Bunny, and Rooster. On the other side of the room there was Dane Shawson, Mike Diva, Hugh Jasshol aka the Internet Troll, and That Damn Neighbor holding a flamingo.

"Greetings everyone. I am Ethan and I've gathered you all here to destroy Smosh and conquer the world." Said Ethan.

All the people in the room listened to Ethan.

"We are going to travel back in time and kill the ancestors of Ian and Anthony. Then we will make ourselves the rulers of the past then the future!" Declared Ethan.

"We'll how you going to do that. You have a time machine lying around?" Said Hugh Jasshol in a annoying tone.

Dane reached out and punched Hugh knocking him to the floor.

"Shut up you troll!" Shouted Dane.

"I have a power glove that will allow us to travel back in time." Said Skinny Dude.

All the people in the room nodded in understanding. Excitement appearing on all their faces.

"I'm going to make dub step cool in the past." Mike said excitedly.

"I'm going to molest someone famous!" Cried Molester Moon.

"Alright people lets go get ready were going back in time to the time where America fought for it's independence. That is where will find Ian and Anthony's most important ancestors." Said Ethan.

The group started to prepare to travel back in time.

Back at P.E.N.15 headquarters Ian and Anthony were sitting at a meeting table with Petter, Stevie, and Teleporting Fat Guy. Peter was showing a bunch of sliders on a screen. They were pictures of Ethan.

"Ethan is perhaps the most evil being on the planet. Once he was a elf in Santa's workshop, but then he got kicked out for trying to give kids on the naughty list explosives to teach them a lesson. Since then his gotten involved in every crime imaginable. His robbed, killed, and cheated. He has connections with criminals and terrorist. As far as we know the only time he has every failed in his criminal career was when he messed with Smosh." Said Petter.

"So exactly, what do you want us to do?" Asked Anthony.

"We want you to help us take Ethan down. He has the magic big red button now, which makes him a even bigger threat to national security." Explained Peter.

"So is it just going to be us two against a crazy elf and his criminal organization?" Asked Ian.

"Will help you guys." Said Stevie as he and Teleporting Fat Guy waved to Ian.

"Don't worry we gathered some people to help you out." Said Peter.

Four figures walked in. There was Phuong, T-bag, Box Man, and Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig, who was riding on Box Man's shoulder.

"Hello you big dumb poos!" Greeted Charlie.

"Yo I'm ready to waste some people." Said T-bag.

"I do cartwheel." Said Phuong.

"Sup up." Said Boxman.

Ian and Anthony just face palmed themselves.

"Were doomed." That said together.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Reality Madness

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 6 Reality Madness

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

Ian and Anthony just starred at the people who were supposed to help them stop Ethan.

"So let me get this straight you have this huge organization with all these elite agents and super technology and your giving us an Asian who does little cartwheels, a wannabe trigger happy gangster, a guy whose part box, and a fowl mouth guinea pig who likes to get drunk." Said Anthony.

"That is correct." Said Petter.

"Don't forget us." Said Stevie as he and Teleporting Fat Guy waved.

"Oh yeah and we got a fat guy who can teleport and our annoying neighbor." Said Ian.

"Don't worry guys we can do it." Cheered Stevie.

"Yeah boy!" Shouted T-bag.

Ian and Anthony just moaned.

At Ethan's evil lair the evil elf had just used the magic big red button to wish up a high tech vehicle to travel back in time with. The vehicle in question was the size of a house. It looked like a cross between a RV, a two story bus, and a space ship.

"That thing looks stupid!" Said Hugh Jasshol.

Shane punched Hugh and told him to shut up. Ethan stood before the villains to give them more information about his plan.

"Are targets are Connor Kenway and George Washigton. We're going to take them out and then will make ourselves the founders and heroes of America's independence!" Declared Ethan.

All the very cheered except Dam Neighbor, who just starred and held his flamingo. The villains loaded up into the vehicle.

"Fame and fortune here we come!" Said Skinny Dude as he activated his power glove.

The vehicle vanished in a flash of light.

Back at P.E.N.15 Petter got a call on his cell phone. He answered it and exchanged a few words with someone before hanging up. There was a grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid that reality is starting to fall apart." He said as he turned on a nearby TV.

Everybody gathered around to watch what was happening. The TV showed a scene of complete chaos! People were running around screaming as giant pink frosted do outs rained from the sky! People were randomly turning into living puppets and clay figures! Some people were screaming as laser beams shot from their eyes and their hair bursted into flames for no reason. Lou Ferrigno appeared looking like the Incredible Hulk as he wrestled Big Foot and a masked wrestler for some Butterfingers. A bunch of zombies busted out of the ground and started twerking! The sun was replaced by a brony licking an ice cream cone!

"What the freak is going on?!" Screamed Ian.

"Apparently Ethan traveled back in time and screwed with reality. His made himself and a bunch of villains the rulers and founding fathers of America." Said Petter as he pulled out a dollar bill and revealed Ethan's face on it instead of George Washigton's face. "Ian your ancestor was George Washigton and Anthony yours was the assassin Connor Kenway." Said Petter.

"Awesome!" Shouted Ian.

"Wait I thought Kenway was a fictional character." Said Anthony.

"He was real. Now come along. We must send you all back in time. We have a perfect vehicle for you." Said Petter as he took them to a weird looking garage.

Inside was a Winnebago space ship that looked exactly like the Eagle 5 from Spaceballs the movie.

"Sweat!" Shouted Ian and Anthony.

Everybody except Petter laded up into the ship.

"Off to the past!" Shouted Teleporting Fat Guy as he activated his power glove.

"May the Schwartz be with you!" Called Petter as the ship disappeared in a flash of light.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 7 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

In the Revolutionary War Ethan and his forces had just arrived.

"Alright team according to my calculations Connor and George are going to attack a group of British troops having tea in a nearby house. Were going to go there kick the troops out, ambush Connor and George, capture them, and take over America." Said Ethan.

The villains nodded in agreement and stealthily made their way the nearby town and into the house they busted in and were confronted by a group of British soldiers drinking tea. The soldiers leaped to their feet and pointed their muskets at the villains.

"Who the bloody hell are you lot?" Demanded a fat soldier.

Ethan pulled out the magic button.

"Big red button I wish these soldiers were miles away from here." He said as he pushed the button.

There was a flash of light and the soldiers were gone in a flash of light. The soldiers then found themselves standing in the middle of a field miles away from the house.

"They must be witches!" Cried one soldier in fear.

The soldiers ran off screaming in fear.

Back at the town Connor and George were making there way to the house to attack the soldiers. Connor was armed with his tomahawk, while George was armed with his flintlock pistoles. The two man busted the front door down and were immediately faced with the villains.

"What...is this?" Asked a confused Connor.

Hugh walked up to Connor and George.

"It's a trap idiots! You fell for it! Connor your so stupid with your hood and your tomahawk! George you have a dumb powder wig and stupid wooden teeth!" Declared Hugh.

Both George and Connor punched Hugh in the face knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"Thank you. I would have done that myself, but you saved me the trouble." Said Dane.

"Who are you people?" Demanded George as he pointed his pistols at the villains.

Ethan stepped forward.

"Were are from the future. We have come to capture you and take over America." Said Ethan.

"We won't let you!" Shouted George as he fired his pistols at Ethan.

Connor threw his tomahawk at Ethan to. Ethan snapped his fingers and Mike unleashed a blast of Dubstep that knocked the tomahawk and bullets out of the air and slammed into George and Connor knocking them to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Grab them and take them back to the base. We have a country to conquer and history to make." Said Ethan.

A couple of henchmen in ski mask grabbed the two unconscious men and carried them off.

"All according to plan. Nobody can stop me, especially Smosh." Though Ethan as he and his forces went back to their base.

Meanwhile Ian, Anthony and the rest of their team were traveling trough time in their space ship. Charlie was drinking beer, Phuong was doing a cartwheel, T-bag and Boxman were polishing a bunch of guns, Stevie was driving, Fat Guy was navigating, and Ian and Anthony were playing battleship. The team was slowly making their way through the time stream towards their destination.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Cult and Grammar

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 8 Cult and Grammar

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

In the present everything was still going crazy. One cult called the Church of Religiotology was trying to milk this crazy event for all it was worth by having people join them. The groups founder Com Truise had received an email from the groups god Herman telling him that they were going to have a rally, that all the weirdness going on was the apocalypse for ugly people, and that he himself was going to show up at the rally. Com gathered all the Religiotology members together for a big rally.

In his home Herman was getting ready to present himself to his followers. Herman was a handsome 27 year old man with dark hair. In 1998 he had entered a chat room claiming to be the creator of the universe. Herman had been trolling on the chat room, but Com and several other believed Herman was actually a god. Herman decided to use this opportunity to create his own religion. Now he was going to use these weird events to his advantage. He was going spread his cult and make himself rich. Herman put his robe on and was walking out the door, when he encountered his cousin Jeremy, who knew about the cult and greatly disapproved of it.

"What are you up to? You better not be up to some more of that weird cult stuff." Said Jeremy.

"So what if I am?" Asked Herman.

"Dude have you not seen what's been going on lately? I'm pretty sure this is the apocalypse! Zombies are busting out of the ground dancing, it's raining random food, people's heads are on fire as they randomly turn into puppets and clay figures, and disco is back! You'll probably get killed or something if you do your weird cult thing!" Exclaimed Jeremy.

"Oh please I'm pretty sure this will all blow over soon. I'm just trying to make a few bucks and spread the word. No harm done." Said Herman as he walked out of the door.

"Your going to regret it." Called Jeremy as he closed the door and locked it.

"Like he'll I am." Thought Herman as he got into his car and made his way to the rally.

An hour latter Herman arrived to the neighborhood where the rally was. Herman was pleased to see a large stage with nearly a hundred people wearing sky blue robes in front of the stage. Herman got out of car and made his way to the back of the stage where he found Com standing.

"Who are you?" Asked Com as he eyed Herman.

"Do you not recognize me my fateful heard?" Asked Herman. "It is I Herman! Many years ago we meet in a chat room. You asked me what your age, gender, and location. I told you were 13 billion Male living in Heaven."

Com gasped and kneeled before Herman.

"Oh great one you have arrived! I knew this day would come!" Cried Com.

"Yes I have arrived now I must tend to the rest of our followers." Said Herman as he walked out on stage.

The crowd of cultist stared at Herman, who smiled and waved at his followers.

"Greetings my followers I am Herman!" Declared Herman.

The cultist cheered and waved at their lord. Herman waited for them to calm down.

"As you know many strange things have been happening. Do not be alarmed this is my doing. I am just eliminating the ugly and un sexy people. You all will be completely fine as long as you donate money and pledge your allegiance to Religiotology! I will bring a new era of sexiness!" Declared Herman.

The cultist went wild and started throwing money on the stage towards Herman. Herman smiled, titled his head back and, looked up into the sky.

"That stupid Jeremy was wrong nothing bad is going to happen to me." Thought Herman as he basked in the prescience of his cheering cultist.

It was then that fate took a horrible turn. A giant taquito the size of a bus fell from the sky and towards the stage. Herman starred at the giant food item of doom in horror.

"OH CRAP!" Screamed Herman as the giant taquito fell on top of him and crushed him and the stage!

All the cultist starred at the smashed stage and the giant taquito in utter shock. Utter panic spread through the cult. Some like Com thought that Herman had shed his mortal body and transformed into a giant taquito, others thought the apocalypse had killed their god, while a good number of others realized Herman wasn't a god, but a complete fraud. Before anything could be decided everybody decided to scatter and run to safety to avoid being crushed by giant food. And so ended the cult of Religiotology.

In another neighborhood two rednecks named Benny and Cletus were reporting Benny's stolen pet flamingo to a a couple of police officers named Sargent Anous and Sergeant Faraday. Unfortunately the officers were Grammar Police Officers, who really hated rednecks because of their grammar.

"Y'all see officers my pet flamingo was stollen by That Damn Neighbor! I need you to arrest him! One moment That Damn Neighbor was in my yard with my flamingo the next his gone!" Cried Benny.

Anous and Faraday looked at one another then at Benny. Faraday pulled out a dictionary.

"Pal we have other important issues to deal with like your grammar! I swear the only reason there's this much trouble with society is because there a bunch of dumb illustrate rednecks with bad grammar! I bet this while apocalypse situation was caused by bad grammar!" Declared Faraday as he held the dictionary up like a bible. "By the good grammar in this book I will punish you!" He shouted as he pointed a finger at the rednecks.

Benny and Cletus just stared at Faraday wondering if he was serious.

"Boy you ain't making any sense." Said Cletus.

Faraday pulled out a gun with his free hand, but before he could shoot the rednecks a bolt of purple lighting stuck the dictionary making it grown to gigantic size in Faraday's hand. The Grammar Officer dropped his gun as he tried to hold the giant book. He tipped over backwards.

"GRAMMAR WHY?!" Screamed Faraday before the giant book fell on top of him crushing the top half of his body!

"Don't worry partner I'll avenge you by killing these rednecks!" Shouted Anous as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the rednecks.

Before he could do anything a wormhole opened up a few yards away from him and a firetruck came flying out running Anous over! Benny and Cletus starred at the wormhole for a few minutes.

"I don't know why Cletus, but I can sense That Damn Neighbor and my flamingo from that portal. Lets gear up and kick some ass!" Said Benny.

The two rednecks loaded up into a pickup truck and raced into the portal.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Half Rescue

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 9 Half Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

The Smosh team finally arrived in the past. The team got out of the ship and looked around at their surroundings. Anthony and Ian looked around using binoculars. Anthony held his binoculars the right way, while Ian held his backwards.

"Man these things are useless! Everything is so far away!" Complained Ian.

"That's because your holding them backwards." Said Anthony.

"Oh...I knew that. I was...just testing you." Said Ian as he flipped his binoculars around.

"I think I see something off in the distance." Said Anthony as he pointed ahead.

Off in the distance was Ethan's ship. The evil elf and his troops had constructed a large wooden fort around the ship fortifying the place. There were a few wooden buildings inside the fort alongside the ship. Guards wearing ski mask and carrying machine guns patrolled the walls of the fort.

"Man how we supposed to get into that thing?" Asked Ian.

"Yo leave that to me." Said T-bag as he and the rest of the team walked up to Ian and Anthony carrying a bunch of guns.

"Where did you get all these guns?" Asked Anthony.

"I just found them lying around in the ship with some other crazy stuff. Now were just going to storm that crib Michael Bay style! Guns blazing with no planning what so ever!" Declared T-bag.

"Can't argue with movie logic." Said Ian.

"Well I guess it's the only plan we have." Said Anthony.

"Yeah let's get these dopy wankers!" Declared Charlie as he stabbed a knife in the air.

The group made their way to the fortress.

Meanwhile in one of the wooden buildings Connor was tied to a stake. The assassin was rubbing his ropes against the stake slowly sawing through his binds. With a final tug he broke free. Connor snuck up on the one guard that was at the door and quickly knocked him out.

"I have to find George and get out of here." Thought Connor as he snuck off.

At that moment Smosh arrived at the fort T-bag was firing two machine guns in the air and shouting like a lunatic. The guards on the a wall along with Hugh camping rushing to the wall ready to fight.

"It's those stupid eight year old Smosh guys! Kill them!" Order Hugh.

Aaaaaaaaa!" Roared Charlie as he threw his knife and hit Hugh in the shoulder.

"Why dose this keep happening to me?!" Screamed Hugh as he fell over on his side.

Smosh opened fire on the guards, unfortunately since none of the were trained in fire arms all their shots missed the guards completely. A few seconds latter all of Smosh's guns clicked empty.

"We missed every shot!" Cried Ian.

"Yo this sucks!" Cried T-bag.

The guards were fixing to open fire, when Dane walked up onto the wall with an RPG.

"I'll deal with these idiots." He said as he pointed his RPG at the Smosh group.

On the ground in the fortress Connor was sneaking around when he heard the sound of weapons being fired. Connor thought it was a rescue party here to rescue him and George. Connor looked up and saw a bunch of guards along with Dane, and Hugh. Dane had a huge weapon pointed at something on the other side of the wall.

"He must be aiming that thing at the rescue party. I have to stop him." Thought Connor as he scaled the wall and made his way to the guards.

Dane was fixing to pull the trigger, when all of a sudden Connor sprung up and delivered a powerful punch to Dane's face knocking him to the ground in a heap. The guards were so stunned by Connor's sudden appearance that they didn't think about raising their weapons against Connor. The assassin was on the guards like wild fire delivering powerful kick and punches to them. Smosh starred up at Connor in amazement.

"Yeah that's my ancestor!" Cheered Anthony.

Connor grabbed some rope and delivered a powerful kick to Hugh's face.

"Why?!" Cried Hugh in pain.

Connor tied the rope to the wall and scaled down the other side to join the Smosh group.

"I don't know who you guys are, but if your an enemy of the guys who captured me and George, you must be allies." Said Connor.

"Don't worry will explain everything, but first we have to escape." Said Stevie as he pointed back at the fortress.

Everybody turned around to see the gates fly open and Ethan followed by the rest of the villains and several armed guards storm out.

"Run!" Cried Anthony.

The group turned around and ran as fast as they could. T-bag managed to reload his gun and fired several rounds at the villains, but Mike Diva easily blew them away with a wave of Dubstep.

"Dam!" Cried T-bag as he turned around and ran.

Anthony tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, he tried to getup and run, but his shoes were untied, so he tripped again. The villains caught up and captured Anthony.

"Anthony!" Cried Ian in horror.

He tried to go back and rescue him, but Stevie stopped him.

"We have to escape and come up with a plan to save Anthony." Said Stevie.

Ian reluctantly ran with the rest of the Smosh team.

"Don't worry Anthony, I'll come back for you buddy." Vowed Ian.

Anthony was dragged back to the fortress and tied up. Ethan watched the squirming Anthony with an evil grin. Connor might have escaped, but they still had George and they captured Anthony. It was only a matter of time until they captured or killed the rest of the Smosh team.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Crazy War

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 10 Crazy War

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

At the Smosh camp the group was gearing and planning their next move. Ian was explaining the whole time travel situation to Connor.

"So that's our story. The guy, who got captured is my best friend Anthony and your descendent." Said Ian as he finished his story.

"I...see. I guess that makes sense. We have to rescue my descendant and George. Then we have to put an end to this Ethan fellow." Said Connor.

At that moment a giant holographic image of Ethan's head appeared in the sky.

"Hello Smosh fools! I know your out there! Listen up I have a proposal for you. If the one known as Ian surrenders himself to me I will release George Washigton. The choice is yours. You have one hour to decide." Said Ethan as the holographic image vanished.

"I know what I have to do." Said Ian as he started to march in the direction of the fortress.

"Wait don't do it!" Cried Stevie.

"Dude I have to do this. Me and Anthony are the ones, who made this elf crazy mad. Were going to take responsibility for it. If we don't the future is screwed." Said Ian.

"Ah no need to go all Braveheart on us lad! You just sit tight I have the perfect thing to get us out of this mess." Said Charlie as he disappeared into the ship.

A few minutes latter there was a clanking sound as a figure stumbled out of the ship. Everybody looked at the figure in shock. The figure looked just like Ian wearing sunglasses.

"Holly balls! What is that thing?" Asked Ian.

"This is my robot avatar of you. I use it to reach booze on high shelves." Said Charlie's voice from the machine.

"Awesome!" Said Ian.

"Will use this as a distraction, while we launch a sneak attack." Declared Connor.

The Smosh team started loading up on guns and other gadgets. Ian put some armor that resembled Master Chief's armor from halo as he tied a red bandanna around his head. He saw a storage compartment labeled special guns. Ian looked inside and saw to particular guns that caught his attention. Ian grinned as he packed the guns into a special backpack with a few other items. Soon the Smosh team was ready for battle. Charlie in the robot Ian avatar made his way to Ethan's fortress.

"Alright you bloody poofs here I am!" Shouted Charlie.

Several armed guards exited the fortress and surrounded Charlie. The Drunk Guinea Pig sat in his control chair drinking a flask of whiskey.

"Show time you stupid wanker terrorist!" Shouted Charlie as the robot pulled out two machine guns and opened fire at the startled guards.

A half a dozen guards were taken down in seconds. The rest of the guards opened fire hitting the robot several times ripping off it's left arm and chunks of fake skin from the robots face. Charlie fired with his remaining gun and forced the guards to retreat.

"That's right you bloody cowards flee!" Laughed a crazed Charlie.

Suddenly Damn Neighbor appeared behind Charlie holding a pistol. The evil neighbor fired and hit the robot in the spine making it fall over and lose it's gun! The guards closed in on the downed robot and yanked it open taking Charlie out of the control chair.

"Put me down you puffs or I'll bite your legs off!" Shouted Charlie as he was dragged away.

On the other side of the fortress the Smosh team used some explosives to blow a hole though the wall and storm into the base. Ian pulled out a large gun and took down several guards. Connor grabbed some tomahawks and started to slash his way through the guards. The rest of the Smosh team followed proving covering fire. Ian and Connor made their way to one building and smashed their way in. They found Anthony and George tied up and quickly freed them.

"I knew you'd come rescue me!" Said Anthony as he and Ian bro fisted.

"Of course man your my best friend." Said Ian as he handed Antony a smaller gold device.

"Ah cool a Morpher!" Said Anthony as he activated it.

Anthony now wore a bright red power ranger outfit. Anthony did a heroic pose before, he and the others ran out of the hut to be confronted by Rita and her animal rangers.

"I'll handle these guys!" Declared Anthony as he charged forward.

Anthony a kick to Rabbit's groin knocking him to the ground, he punched Rooster in the face, and delivered an uppercut slash slap combo to Cow. In a matter of seconds all the evil Animal Rangers were defeated. Rita snarled angrily and charged up her staff.

"Will save you buddy!" Called Ian as he threw George some high tech looking pistols.

Ian and George fired at Rita knocking her to the ground with laser energy. Antony cheered and slapped Ian on the back. Nobody saw Hugh walk over and pick up Rita's staff. The Internet Troll grinned wickedly as he started firing the staff at Ian, Antony, and their ancestors.

"Oh yeah! Whose all powerful now baby! I can whoever I want now!" Laughed Hugh insanely.

Ian reached into his pack and gave Anthony a Starman. Anthony took it and started to flash with blue light.

"I'm INVINCIBLE!" He shouted as he charged at Hugh.

Hugh fired several burst of energy at Anthony, but they bounced off him. Antony got up to Hugh and gave him an uppercut sending him into the sky screaming. The Starman wore off and Antony returned to normal.

"Way to go man!" Cheered Ian.

"Not so fast boys!" Said Dane as he showed up carrying an RPG. "It's time for you all to die!"

The heroes froze in fear at the sight of the massive gun. Dane laughed madly as, he was fixing to pull the trigger. At that moment the air was filled with screaming as Hugh came falling out of the sky and landed right on top of Dane with a thud. The RPG ended pointed towards the air and fired! The rocket went straight up and headed back down towards Dane and Hugh, who just starred up in horror as it fell towards them!

"OH CRAP!" They screamed as the rocket landed on them and exploded killing them both.

"Well that was lucky." Said Ian.

"Oh I'm afraid your lucks run out boys. I'm fixing to send you to an early grave with my Dubstep!" Declared Mike Diva as he appeared before the group with a twisted grin on his face.

Ian and George shot at Mike, while Connor threw an ax at him. Mike just laughed and swatted all the attacks away with a wave of Dubstep.

"We can't beat him!" Cried Antony.

"Were going to have to fight Dubstep with Dubstep!" Declared Ian as he reached into his pack and pulled out two strange looking guns.

Ian tossed one to Anthony.

"Are these Dubstep guns?!" Asked Anthony with amazement.

"They are and I uploaded the Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 Song on them." Said Ian.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Anthony.

The two of them faced Mike and started to fire their Dubstep guns. Mike countered with his own Dubstep. The two sides were evenly matched. Mike floated in the air laughing like a nut job. Anthony and Ian put their guns into full power and created two giant Dubstep avatars that looked like Connor and George. Mike starred at the avatars in amazement.

"They have transcended to the next level of Dubstep!" Cried Mike in amazement.

The giant Dubstep Connor sliced downwards with a tomahawk slicing Mike in half! The giant Dubstep George pulled out some giant pistols and blasted the two halves destroying them! Anthony and Ian cheered.

In the shadows Ethan watched as his forces were being destroyed, he pulled out his cellphone and called Walter.

"Walter get the ship ready were going into space. Were putting the rest of the base into self destruct mode." Said Ethan.

"But sir, what about our forces?" Asked Walter.

"They'll either make it aboard the ship or die." Said Ethan as he sprinted towards the ship.

Teleporting Skinny Dude and a few henchmen took off after Ethan. Elsewhere Molester Moon was attempting to molester Charlie, but Box Man punched the evil Moon knocking him down. Molester Moon saw the fleeing villains and took off after them.

In anther part of the base Stevie and T-bag were fending off some henchmen, when Damn Neighbor came in on a Segway charging at the two heroes holding a machine gun and a pink flamingo riding in a basket up front. Stevie and T-bag fired at the evil neighbor, but their shots missed. The Damn Neighbor closed in preparing to kill the two heroes, when suddenly a wormhole opened up next to the evil neighbor and a truck came out and hit him sending him flying and crashing to the ground. Benny and Cletus hopped out of the truck towards Damn Neighbor.

"Oh my gad Benny I think you done killed him!" Cried Cletus.

The Neighbor groaned Benny grabbed the flamingo, kicked the Neighbor in the head and flipped him the bird.

"That what you get for stealing people's flamingos! You sick son of a dog!" Declared Benny.

Benny and Cletus loaded up into the truck, went though the wormhole and vanished.

At that moment Ethan and his forces got into their ship and took off.

"We have to get out of here!" Cried Anthony.

"Why?" Asked Ian.

"Dude anytime a bad gut flees from his base, the base blows up a few minutes latter." Explained Anthony.

"Oh yeah. RUN!" Said Ian.

The Smosh team and their allies ran out of the base. Rita, Cow, Rooster, Rabbit, Damn Neighbor, and several wounded henchmen laid on the grounded moaning. A few seconds latter the base exploded killing all of them.

A few miles from the destroyed base the Smosh team was loaded up in their ship to go after Ethan and the remaining villains. Ian and Anthony were saying goodbye to their ancestors.

"Man it was great to meet you guys." Said Ian.

"I can't believe you guys are our ancestors, that's incredible! Said Anthony.

They said goodbye and loaded up into the ship. It took off into space.

"Lets never talk about this again." Said George.

"Agreed." Said Connor.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Space War

Smoshtastic Adventure

Chapter 11 Space War

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Smosh. This is just a story for fun.

The Smosh team took off into space in their ship looking for Ethan and his ship. Suddenly the ship appeared and started to fire lasers at them! Stevie was at the wheel of the ship and started taking evasive maneuvers. T-bag found the ships turret and started firing back at Ethan's ship.

"Yeah take that boy!" Shouted T-bag as he fired like a mad man.

The blast had little affect on Ethan's ship. Ethan sat in his command chair grinning wickedly.

"Time to call Smosh and tell them my new plan." He said as he pressed a button on his chair.

On the Smosh ship Ethan's face appeared on the monitor grinning wickedly.

"Greetings Smosh." Said Ethan.

"Oh man it's that creepy elf guy again!" Cried Ian.

"You fools may have foiled my first plan to conquer the world, but your luck has just ran out. My new plan is way better and way more destructive. I plan to launch several nuclear missiles at the Earth and wipe out everybody on the planet. After that I will rebuild the planet and make it into a new empire for myself." Said Ethan.

"That's completely insane!" Cried Anthony.

Ethan just laughed and the screen went black. The Smosh team just looked at one another in fear. On board Ethan's ship Ethan pulled out the magic button and wished for several nuclear missiles. The missiles were then loaded up and pointed at Earth. Walter stood by nervously.

"Um...sir. May I suggest a different course of action. This seems a bit extreme. This could really cause damage to the future." Said Walter.

"NO! This is the new plan and were sticking to it! I will not be beaten by those dumb guys again!" Shouted Ethan with a mad gleam in his eyes.

Walter backed off nervously. Ethan just laughed madly. On the Smosh ship the Smosh team was trying to think up a plan.

"Ok guys we need to come up with a plan or we are officially screwed!" Said Ian.

"Well my idea is just drink all the booze in the ship. I will hopefully be so wasted that I won't even notice the nuclear explosion that will kill us." Said Charlie as he started drinking a beer.

"Man I'm down with that!" Said T-bag as he joined in on the drinking.

"I do cartwheel!" Said Phuong as he did a cartwheel.

Ian and Anthony just groaned.

"Why don't we just teleport over to the other ship and attack it from the inside." Suggested Fat Guy.

"You know that might actual work." Said Anthony as he turned to the rest of the team. "Ok me, Ian and Fat Guy are teleporting onto the ship. The rest of you try not to die."

The rest of the crew nodded as Ian, Anthony, and Fat Guy teleported over to Ethan's ship.

On Ethan's ship a couple of guards were in the bathroom. One was in a stall reading a magazine, while another was at a urinal. The guard at the urinal had just finished his business and was fixing to zip his pants up, when all of a sudden Ian, Anthony, and Fat Guy appeared before him. Both the guard and the group of intruders screamed in shock at one another. The guard started to grab for his sidearm.

"Um...dude your zippers down." Said Ian.

The guard looked down to see that his zipper was indeed down, while he was distracted Anthony clubbed him in the back of the head with his gun knocking him to the ground in am unconscious heap.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Cried the guard in the stall.

The guard stumbled out of the stall with his pants half up, he ended up tripping and knocking himself out.

"That was easy." Said Ian.

The three of them walked out the bathroom. They split up. Fat Guy went to look for the engine, while Ian and Anthony went to look for the control room. Ian and Anthony made a wrong turn and ended up in the airlock. They were fixing to turn around, but were confronted by Molester Moon and a couple of guards. Molester Moon held up a knife and laughed.

"I'm going to molest you!" He shouted as he and the guards closed in.

Ian and Anthony backpedaled into a wall. Anthony felt his hand brush up against something and saw a control panel.

"Hey Molester Moon, your about to be sucked!" Shouted Anthony as he pushed the panel.

The airlock opened up and started sucking. Molester Moon and the guards were sucked up and thrown into space screaming. Anthony and Ian held onto the wall for dear life. When the villains were gone Anthony pressed the panel and closed the airlock.

"Sucks to be those guys." Said Ian.

The two of them left the airlock and went looking for the control room.

In space Molester Moon floated around spinning in circles. The evil moon could breath and space, so he was fine, he was trying to figure out how to get ack to the ship, when suddenly the Smosh ship appeared before him. Charlie saw the evil moon and took control of the turret.

"This is what you get for trying to molest me you dopy wanker!" He shouted as he fired the turret.

The laser blast hit Molester Moon and he exploded! A part of his smashed into Ethan's ship. Ethan just starred at the remains of Molester Moon as they bounced off his ship and floated away.

"They may have defeated that idiot, but they won't defeat me!" He declared as he pulled out a nasty looking pistol and the magic button.

Fat Guy finally arrived in the engine room where he was confronted by Skinny Dude.

"Fatso." Said Skinny Dude.

"Toothpick." Said Fat Guy.

The two of them shot lasers from their power gloves and pushed against one another in a power battle.

In the control room Ian and Anthony had finally arrived. Ethan stood before them pointing his gun at them as Walter stood by nervously pointing his own gun at Ian and Anthony.

"Your to late Smosh! In a matter of seconds my nuclear missiles will launch and attack the Earth! You got front row seats to the end of the old wold and the beginning of mine!" Laughed Ethan insanely.

"Dude this is absolutely insane! First you kill our lame cousins with robots, then you tried to kill us with the robots. Latter you sent us a plutonium bomb in the mail to kill. After that failed you went back in time kind napped our ancestors and tried to rewrite history causing the strangest apocalypse ever! You need to stop this man! We sorry we made you have a bonner and kept you from having the magic button." Said Anthony.

"You fools are the only ones to have ever to defeat me! I've faced elves, cops, FBI agents, CIA agents, P.E.N.15 agents and beat them, but two YouTube celebrities managed to beat me. Do have any idea how humiliating that is?! This is personal! You wounded by pride now I'm absolutely going destroy you and your world!" Declared Ethan.

At that moment Walter spun around and pointed his gun at Ethan.

"Sir you must stop this madness! It's completely out of hand! Your threatening to destroy the past Earth and start a new kingdom...your crazy plan will destroy us all!" Cried Walter.

"Oh great another guy who thinks I'm insane. First Santa thought I was crazy now my personal assistant. Guess I'll just have to kill you to Walter. All I want for Christmas is Smosh to be dead and a new assistant!" Said Ethan as he was fixing to pull the trigger on his gun.

The room suddenly became colder and the air was filled with the sound of jingle bells. There was a bright flash of light and Santa Clause was standing in the room.

"Santa!" Cried everybody in shock.

"Yes it is I. Hello Ian and Anthony, you two have been very old boys this year and I'm here to help you out." Said Santa.

"Get out of here fat man!" Snarled Ethan.

"Ethan your still a naughty boy I see. Here's a lump of coal for you!" Said Santa as he pulled out a weird gun and fired a lump of coal at Ethan.

The lump of coal hit Ethan in the groin making him fall over in pain. Santa walked over to Ethan, kicked his gun away, took the magic button away, and handed it to Athony.

"Here you go boys. The rest is up to you. Merry Christmas!" Said Santa as he vanished in a flash of light.

Ethan staggered to his feet and hit a button on a control panel. The nuclear missiles shot out of the ship and raced towards the Earth! Ethan laughed insanely.

"Oh man what do we do?!" Cried Ian.

"I know what to do. Magic button I wish the missiles were heading back to the ship." Said Anthony as he pressed the button.

The missiles abruptly turned around and raced towards the ship.

"Will be killed!" Cried Walter.

"Magic button I wish everybody except Ethan was on our ship!" Cried Anthony as he pushed the button.

Everybody on the ship vanished except Ethan. The evil elf looked helplessly at the the missiles that were racing towards him and his ship.

"BA HUMBUG SMOSH!" He shouted as the missiles hit the ship and exploded!

In the Smosh ship Anthony, Ian, Fat Guy, Skinny Dude, Walter, and a few henchmen appeared. T-bag pointed his gun at the henchmen and forced them to surrender, while Phuong did a cartwheel into Skinny Dude knocking him out. Fat Guy quickly took Skinny Dude's power glove away.

"Lets head home." Said Ian.

The ship teleported back to the present. In the present the strange apocalypse had suddenly vanished. The Smosh team appeared back at P.E.N.15 headquarters. The henchmen and Skinny Dude were arrested. Walter managed to work out a deal for himself by telling the government everything about Ethan's organization and contacts. Petter gave the Smosh teams gold medals before Fat Guy teleported them home. Ian and Anthony were shocked to see that their home was rebuilt by P.E.N.15. They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Man I'm bushed time for a little Walking Dead." Said Anthony as he and the rest of the team sat down for a well deserved rest of TV and snack food.

The End.


End file.
